New Zealand
New Zealand or Aotearoa, Land of the Long White Cloud, is a country in Moanaia. It is a series of islands, there are 600 of them but there are 2 mains ones are called the North Island and the South Island. Its capital is Wellington, this is where the Prime Minister, currently Kieran Read, resides. To the east of it is Australia and to the South are the islands of Fiji and Tonga, even further south is Antartico, a cold barren winter dessert which no man has ever returned from. Because of how far south it is, it was one of the last lands left untouched by man. They speak a mixture of Maori and English. It is a farming nation, with sheep outnumbering people 6 to 1. New Zealand is a diverse nation with Maori and the descendants of British settlers living peacefully and equally. It is mainly Creatie but has a small but growing Kharvark and Jierodisim population. New Zealanders perform a traditional war dance known as the haka, It is so intimidating that many armies surrender to New Zealand just by seeing it. Foreign Relations Poor Relations New Zealanders are so nice that all of their neighbours love them! They aren't feuding with anyone except for the British who they are actively hostile to. Hostile British Empire Many New Zealanders are descendants of Brits who refused to go along with the Empire's pla to conquer the islands and to slaughter the native Maori people. The Brits view New Zealand as rightly theirs and they are just a rebellious colony. Allies & Friends Australia They have a very close relationship with Australia and they share much history. They compete in friendly competition in sports such as Rugby and Cricket. New Zealanders and Australians jokingly call each other Kiwis and Kangaroos. After animals native to both their lands Fiji New Zealand and Fiji trade a lot and compete against each in sports Tonga New Zealand defend Tonga from invaders and Tonga provides New Zealand with a strategic outpost. Government New Zealand is an absolute democracy. The People elect the parliament and the ruling party, the leader the ruling party becomes prime minister. The Prime Minister creates a cabinet to handle many different offices, duties and challenges that come with governing New Zealand. Notable Laws * It is very difficult to own a weapon unless you are a member of the army * Performing the Haka, when drunk or for trivial reasons is forbidden * All children must start school at age 5 and stay until 16 * If you discover a mine of valuable materials you must report it to the government. History Maori Settlement The first Maori reached New Zealand around 300 years ago. Though they were not a united nation, they were just separate villages that often went to war against each other. Eventually, they became closer and became one nation. They began trading with other nations around them and gained incredible wealth. British Arrival The Brits arrived in New Zealand as part of their colonial advance. Firstly they sent a small art lead by the statesman, Edward G. Wakefield. They began a war with the native Maori People and started a mission to eradicate them. But after spending so much time in this beautiful land they fell in love with it and refused to destroy it and har it. They turned against the mother country and partnered with the natives and drove the Brits away. Kieran Read The current Prime Minister is Kieran Read. He was a poor child, living on the street but eventually turned his life around and rose through the political ladder. He is kind, strong and will protect his people Military The New Zealand army is strong and intimidating, they have forced many armies to flee due to their sheer power and might. Their strength is almost comical because of their small population. They use spear, swords and longbows mainly and rarely use horses. Navy They are descended from a seafaring people, the sea is in their blood and it allows them to dominate the waters of the Antarticon seas. Climate and Fauna Due to its isolation New Zealand has some of the strangest animals alive, there is the mighty Haast's Eagle which is large enough to carry off a human child. Abilities Killing with Kindness New Zealand is a vry friendly nation and welcomes all Haka New Zealand's army performs a war dance before battle to increase their bravery and intimidate the enemy. Religion t is mainly Creatie but has a small but growing Kharvark and Jierodisim population. Category:Nation Category:Page Category:New Zealand Category:Moanaia